


Parc d'attraction

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Pour féliciter son frère d'avoir remporter un match, [t/p] lui propose de l'emmener à la fête foraine. Puis, c'est toute l'équipe qui s'invite et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé





	Parc d'attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [c/c] = couleur des cheveux  
> [c/l] = longueur des cheveux  
> [t/ma] = ta meilleure amie  
> [n/b] = nom bébé

\- Au parc d’attraction ?

Tout le gymnase s’était arrêté de bouger. Je détournai rapidement le regard. Sentir tous ces gens me fixer me rendait littéralement malade. J’allais mourir de gêne s’ils continuaient. Malheureusement, aucun d’entre eux ne bougea d’un pouce, tous silencieux, attendant d’entendre la suite de notre conversation. Inconsciemment, je me cachai derrière Tendou, la personne à qui je parlais.

\- O-Oui, je voulais te féliciter pour avoir gagné le match…  
\- Awww, tu es tellement mignonne ! s’exclama-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras, mais tu sais, on est sept dans l’équipe ! Y’a pas que moi !  
\- P-Peut-être, mais tu es le seul que je connais vraiment…  
\- Dis-moi Tendou, qui est cette jolie fille avec qui tu parles ? Demanda une voix qui s’était approchée

Je me reculai légèrement pour voir qui avait parlé. C’était un garçon qui avait des cheveux noirs très courts à l’arrière de sa tête et plus long sur le dessus, ébouriffés, des yeux noirs et un air assez peu engageant. Il avait un bras autour des épaules d’un autre garçon, qui avait l’air beaucoup plus jeune, des yeux foncés et des cheveux tout aussi noirs. Sa coupe ressemblait à un bol retourné sur sa tête. Il avait l’air particulièrement excité, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh, c’est juste [t/p]  
\- D’accord… il se tourna vers moi, puisque Tendou n’est pas décidé, tu peux te présenter ?  
\- Je… je détournai les yeux, je m’appelle [t/p]  
\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?  
\- Je voulais féliciter Satori… et lui proposer d’aller avec moi au parc d’attraction…  
\- Oh… il lâcha le plus jeune et ce dernier sautilla jusqu’à nous  
\- Tendou-senpai, est-ce que c’est votre petite amie ?! Vous en avez enfin trouvé une ?!

Ma première réaction fut de rougir violemment et d’écarquiller les yeux. Ce gosse avait clairement aucun filtre à ses pensées ! Puis, mon cerveau réagit enfin à ce qu’il venait de dire et je ne pu m’empêcher de rire. Il pensait que je sortais avec Tendou ? Je savais que ce dernier aimait garder ses secrets mais là… ! D’ailleurs, lui aussi avait commencé à rigoler, si bien que certains membres de l’équipe nous avaient rejoint tandis que les autres avaient repris le rangement.

\- Euh… j’ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?  
\- Franchement, Goshiki, tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue ! marmonna le brun  
\- Satori est mon grand frère. Répondis-je en souriant  
\- … Oh…

Maintenant, le pauvre petit Goshiki était rouge écarlate et semblait vouloir disparaitre sous terre. Tendou me présenta rapidement à ses équipiers. Donc, celui qui avait dit que j’étais jolie s’appelait Yamagata, après Goshiki, ensuite il y avait Semi (que Tendou appelait SemiSemi pour je ne sais quelle raison) Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés avec les pointes plus foncées et des yeux noirs, Shirabu, un garçon aux cheveux châtain un peu cuivré avec une frange étrange et des yeux marrons et pour finir Kawanishi. Cheveux roux foncés et yeux sombres.

\- Donc, tu es venu pour nous féliciter pour le match ? Répéta Goshiki  
\- Nah, elle est venue que pour son grand frère chéri ! rétorqua Tendou en leur tirant la langue  
\- C’est pas juste, on a joué nous aussi ! marmonna le plus jeune

C’était vrai, mais en même temps, à part Tendou je ne connaissais personne dans l’équi-

\- Ah, Wakatoshi ! Tu es de retour !

Autant pour moi. Il y avait aussi Ushijima Wakatoshi, le capitaine de l’équipe. Tendou me parlait de lui en permanence. Je relevai légèrement la tête pour voir que le capitaine en question me fixait attentivement. Je sentis mes joues s’embraser et me cachai rapidement derrière Tendou qui semblait un peu étonné.

\- Bah, [t/p], c’est juste Wakatoshi ! Je t’ai parlé de lui, tu t’en rappelle quand même ?  
\- Forcément, tu en parle tout le temps. Marmonnais-je  
\- Donc, pour le parc d’attraction… osa Goshiki  
\- Je suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas [t/p] si vous venez. N’est-ce pas ?

Comme si je pouvais dire non alors qu’ils me regardaient tous avec de si grand yeux, brillants d’espoir. Je finis par marmonner mon accord, à condition qu’ils aient participé au match, et Tendou décida rapidement d’une date. Finalement, le gymnase enfin nettoyé et les joueurs changés, je décidai de rentrer avec mon frère. Ou plutôt, il m’y obligea, tout comme il obligea Ushijima à en faire de même. Ce dernier refusait de me lâcher des yeux plus de cinq minutes et je trouvai cette situation particulièrement stressante.  
Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais durant les jours qui suivirent, Tendou me parla encore plus d’Ushijima. Et à chaque fois, il m’observait attentivement, comme pour jauger mes réactions. Alors d’accord, il avait des cheveux bruns avec des reflets vert (un peu comme les oiseaux, les pies je crois) et des yeux noirs, ce qui rentre dans mes critères. Mais, il avait l’air assez indifférent et la différence de taille le rendait intimidant. Alors bon, je n’étais pas très emballée, mais j’attendais la sortie à la fête foraine, comme ça je pourrais un peu mieux le connaitre.

\- Tu sais Tendou, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me trouver un petit-ami.  
\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonna-t-il, une petite robe rouge dans les mains  
\- Mmh… je sais pas, peut-être le fait que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu me prend pour une poupée barbie ? Ironisais-je

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me faire essayer sa robe. Ça allait, mais pour une sortie au parc d'attraction, c'était pas le plus pratique. Quelques minutes plus tard, je réussis à virer mon frère de ma chambre pour m'habiller tranquillement. Un jean effet délavé avec un débardeur bleu marine et une veste en jean, c'était parfait.  
Tendou fit la moue en me voyant - sûrement parce que ce n'était pas une robe - puis il approuva la tenue et décida de me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement. C'était rare que je me maquille car ma peau était trop sensible et le maquillage la brûlait. Je sais que je devrais en acheter du spécial dans des pharmacie mais… c'est tellement rare que je ne trouve pas cela nécessaire.

Bref. Tendou avait souligné mes yeux [c/e] avec du mascara et un peu de crayon, mit du gloss sur les lèvres et bouclés difficilement mes [l/c] cheveux [c/c]. J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat. 

\- Tu devrais en faire ton métier.  
\- Nah, y'a que toi que j'ai envie de sublimer répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur  
\- Mais oui… tu as une idée en tête, ça j'en suis sûre et certaine. Je te préviens que si y'a un problème et que ça gâche la journée, je t'étouffe avec la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Compris ?  
\- Oui mon capitaine ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous, en salut militaire

Je soupirai profondément, à la fois amusée et désespérée par cette tête rousse. Après avoir récupéré les dernières choses importantes comme les clés et les téléphones, je suivis Tendou dehors. On devait tous se retrouver à l'entrée de la fête, c'est moi qui avait payé les entrées et qui paierait la nourriture (je les avais tout de même invités après tout) et eux avaient décidé qu'ils me paieraient les manèges en échange.

Bref. Tendou et moi étions déjà arrivés depuis quelques minutes lorsque Yamagata, Goshiki et Semi arrivèrent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Shirabu et Ushijima nous retrouvent également. Alors bon… ils étaient tous très beau, très classe/cool selon le joueur, mais Ushijima… en chemise et en jean, il était clairement dans une autre catégorie. Je sentis mes joues rougir et le saluai rapidement avant de détourner le regard. Tout ça pour voir l'air fier de Tendou. C'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche, pas vrai ? Il avait conseillé à son capitaine de mettre une chemise [NDA : bizarrement, je le vois plus avec une à manche longue qu'à manche courte :')] en sachant très bien que ça me rendait faible.

C'est vrai quoi, aujourd'hui les mecs mettent des joggings qui pendent entre les jambes comme des sarouels et avec des imprimés fleuris sur les poches. Et avec ça des sweats. Si vous voulez mon avis, les chemises et les jeans sont bien plus attirants ! Bref, je m'égare là.

Une fois sûrs que personne d'autre n’arriverait, on entra dans la fête. Il y avait des manèges de toutes sortes, des stands de boissons, de nourriture… mon regard accrocha la Barbapapa mais je résistai. Après tout, il n'était que dix heures et on avait prévu de passer toute la journée à la fête ! J'avais tout mon temps pour en manger une.

Les premiers manèges furent soft. Les auto-tamponneuses, les stands de tirs… d'ailleurs, Tendou avait gagné une peluche de loup, et moi j'avais opté pour de nouveaux écouteurs. Les miens étaient passés entre les crocs de notre chien. On ne l'avait que depuis quelques mois et il était très destructeur ; tout ce qui passait à sa portée était mort. Il s'était même électrocuté en croquant le fil de mon ordinateur portable en charge.

Ensuite, je pu décider de la prochaine attraction. Je choisis les montagnes russes. Tendou, Semi et Shirabu firent la grimace, Goshiki avait l'air terrorisé, Yamagata semblait ravi et Ushijima… aucune réaction. Tout le monde monta dans l'attraction, deux par deux. Goshiki préféra nous attendre alors Yamagata embarqua Tendou avec lui. Je laissai Semi et Shirabu monter ensemble en souriant, puis réagis. Je me retrouvais seule avec Ushijima. Avec un léger soupire je m'installai, bientôt suivit par le brun. Ce dernier semblait aussi indifférent que d'habitude, mais j'étais sûre d'avoir vu ses yeux briller de curiosité et d'impatience. Il n'était jamais monté sur des montagnes russes ou quoi ?

À la fin du manège, j'étais sûre d'une chose. Ushijima Wakatoshi était un Alien. Il était resté stoïque, silencieux et bien droit tout le long. Comment c'était possible ?! Son expression n'avait pas changé d'un pouce ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer, incrédule. Non mais sérieux ! Tendou proposa de prendre un truc sucré pour nous remettre et j'hochai la tête. Je décidai de me prendre une Barbapapa bien méritée, puis achetait les churros demandés par les garçons. Ushijima se contenta d'une énorme sucette. Il ressemblait à un enfant devant le père Noël quand je lui avais tendu, c'était trop mignon.

\- Dis [t/p], tu es sûre que payer ne te dérange pas ? S'inquiéta Goshiki, un churros en bouche  
\- Vous payez bien pour mes tours de manèges répondis-je simplement  
\- Justement parce que tu nous paye les places et à manger.  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on dit qu'on veut inviter quelqu'un. Si tu invites une fille au cinéma, que ce soit une amie ou pas, tu dois payer parce que tu l'as invité. Enfin, normalement. Après, ça peut très bien être un garçon et vous pouvez très bien payer à deux.  
\- Mais alors c'est pas invité ?  
\- C'est compliqué. C'est une invitation, mais pas du même genre. Disons que, à part pour un cadeau, les invitations où tu dois payer sont celles où tu veux draguer l'autre personne.  
\- Je vois… il avait les joues rouges  
\- Pourquoi, tu comptes inviter une fille à sortir ? S'enquit Tendou en nous rejoignant devant le groupe  
\- Q-Quoi ?! N-Non ! E-Enfin… peut-être ?  
\- Pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu devrais tenter ta chance.  
\- V-Vraiment ? M-Mais… et si je bégaie ? Ou pire, si je n'arrive même plus à parler ?  
\- Tu es juste trop nerveux commenta Shirabu, de toute façon, les filles sont une perte de temps. En plus, on ne peut jamais savoir si c'est oui ou non !  
\- Parfois on dit non parce que dire oui est trop gênant marmonnais-je, personnellement j'aime dire non quand on prend pour acquis que je vais dire oui. Même si j'aurais effectivement dit oui.  
\- Tu vois ? Protesta le passeur pour Goshiki, trop compliqué pour moi.  
\- Désolée, mais je suis sûre que tu réagirais pareil si on te mettait sur le fait accompli. Genre : au fait, j'espère que t'aime le rouge parce que j'ai repeint le salon aujourd'hui. Bah non, je préfère le bleu.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- J'avais pas d'autre exemple en tête soupirais-je, bref ! Ne t'inquiète pas Goshiki, si elle t'aime bien, le fait que tu aies du mal à lui dire ce que tu ressens ne la dérangera pas. Et si jamais elle refuse je t'aiderai à te remettre, d'accord ?  
\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?  
\- Sûre et certaine. En fait, un garçon qui hésite et bute sur les mots a plus de chance en général.  
\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Semi  
\- Oui, ça prouve qu'il n'a pas répété un discours et il y a beaucoup plus de chance pour que les sentiments soient sincères. Après, je trouve ça mignon. Souris-je  
\- Mignon ? Pour un homme c'est dégradant ! S'indigna Yamagata avec un sourire joueur  
\- Vous devriez pourtant savoir que les femmes sont attirées par tout ce qui est mignon non ? Après, je suis sûre qu'un homme comme tu dis, est capable d'être à la fois mignon avec sa copine, et menaçant envers les menaces potentielles.  
\- Mouais  
\- Dites les gars, je sais qu'avoir l'avis d'une fille est cool mais, je meurs de faim Commentais-je finalement, si on allait manger ?  
\- Tu viens de manger une Barbapapa argumenta Yamagata  
\- Comme si ça pouvait suffire !  
\- Bonne idée. On va où alors ?  
\- Il y a un petit restaurant juste en face, ça vous dit ?  
\- Parfait !

Je suivis les garçons, remarquant l'air pensif d'Ushijima du coin de l'œil. Les sourcils froncés le vieillissaient un peu plus. Je détournai rapidement le regard avant qu'il ne me remarque et m'installai à table avec les autres. En fait, c'était plus une sorte de snack que de restaurant et ils faisaient un peu de tout. Semi, Shirabu, Tendou et Goshiki optèrent pour un kebab (l'entraîneur n'était pas là et puis c'était juste un excès), Yamagata choisis une salade avec une assiette nuggets, Ushijima hésita beaucoup et finit par choisir l'assiette steak frites. Je choisis la même chose et du me battre avec Yamagata pour qu'il ne me pique pas mes frites.

Goshiki me demanda encore quelques conseils que je lui donnais avec plaisir, sous les regards de Shirabu qui levait souvent les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Une fois le repas finit, je décidai de m'installer sur un banc pour digérer, bientôt suivit par Tendou. Ce dernier me ramena Ushijima en prétextant qu'il devait me protéger pendant qu'eux allaient faire un petit tour entre mecs. Comme si je ne pouvais pas rester seule.

\- Désolée que tu sois obligé de rester avec moi finis-je par dire  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Tant mieux soupirais-je  
\- Tout ce que tu as dit à Goshiki est vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mentir là-dessus aurait vraiment été horrible de ma part !  
\- Donc, je fais partie de ceux qui n'aurait pas l'air sincère.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Si je devais me déclarer, qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux  
\- Pour toi ? Il hocha la tête et je soupirai, eh bien… je dirais d'abord l'isoler avec toi quelque part de romantique ou calme.  
\- Ici ce n'est pas terrible alors.  
\- Exact, dans la grande roue c'est le mieux. C'est le gros cliché des fêtes foraine, mais ça marche alors bon…  
\- Et après ?  
\- Tu as juste à dire clairement ce que tu penses. Quand les mots ne sont pas très travaillés c'est aussi sincère qu'une hésitation ou un bégaiement.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Tu prévois de te confesser ?  
\- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas familier avec tout ça.

Je me contentai de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étirai de tout mon long et Ushijima proposa qu'on essaie de retrouver les autres. J'acceptai et le suivit à travers les différents stands. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait trouvé les autres, mais plutôt parce qu'on était devant l'attraction la plus célèbre des fêtes foraines.

\- C'est ça la grande roue ? Demanda-t-il l'air hésitant  
\- Attends, t'es jamais monté dans la grande roue ?  
\- Non. C'est la première fois que je viens dans ce genre de fête.  
\- Sérieux ?! M'étranglais-je, alors avant de retrouver les autres, il faut qu'on fasse un tour !  
\- Mais... Ce n'est pas uniquement pour les couples ?  
\- Bien sûr que non souris-je, tu peux y aller avec n'importe qui.  
\- Je vois...

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la grande roue, ravie de voir qu'il n'y avait même pas dix personnes devant nous et rapidement ce fut notre tour. J'ouvris mon sac dans le but de payer ma place mais Ushijima s'en chargea et m'entraîna dans la nacelle qui se referma.

\- J'aurais pu payer tu sais ?  
\- Pas les manèges on a dit.

Je grognai. J'avais oublié… et puis je peux me payer une place quand même ! La nacelle commença à monter et je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était bien haut dans ciel et on pouvait voir toute la fête. Soudain, une tête rousse attira mon attention et je reconnu mon frère. À mon cri, Ushijima se pencha à son tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa tête était beaucoup trop proche de la mienne. Je rougis et me reculai rapidement, me rasseyant correctement. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, Ushijima m'imita et se fixa sur moi. Il me fallut attendre encore plusieurs autres longues secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Hein ?

J'écarquillai brusquement les yeux, choquée. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit ce que j'avais entendu qu'il avait dit ? Le capitaine resta immobile, se contentant de me fixer avec détermination. Donc j'avais bien compris. Ushijima m'avait dit "je t'aime". Comment j'étais sensée réagir ? J'étais flattée mais… il était plus vieux et puis, je ne le connaissais que très peu…

\- [t/p] ? Sa voix était hésitante et peut-être un peu gênée  
\- Désolée, je suis un peu sous le choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout  
\- Je pensais que c'était évident. Tendou le sait déjà.  
\- C'est pour ça alors ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire faire des essayages, de me coiffer, me maquiller et tout !  
\- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi.  
\- C'est Tendou soupirais-je  
\- Mmh. Est-ce que c'est un non ?  
\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire oui ! Non, je veux ce n'est pas un non ! Mais ce n'est pas un oui non plus.  
\- Ah ?  
\- J'aimerais qu'on commence par discuter tous les deux et apprendre à mieux se connaître.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Et puis… je veux être sûre de ce que je ressens avant de te donner une réponse positive ou négative.  
\- Ça me va.

Je souris, à la fois rassurée par la façon calme dont il prenait les choses, et à la fois inquiète de voir de la déception dans son regard. C'était dur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il pensait. Histoire de le rassurer, je me levai pour m'asseoir près de lui. Il sursauta légèrement puis se tourna pour fixer résolument la fenêtre. Amusée, je suivis mon instinct et pris sa main dans la sienne pour tenter de le détendre. Il se figea, encore plus tendu, puis je soupirai.

\- Tu as une idée pour notre premier rendez-vous ?  
\- Rendez-vous ? C'est une chose que font les couples, non ?  
\- Oui, mais les filles et garçons qui invitent une personne de manière romantique, ça s'appelle aussi un rendez-vous. C'est le mieux pour apprendre à se connaître. Au bout de plusieurs rendez-vous, on saura si ça marche ou pas.  
\- Très bien. Laisse-moi réfléchir à un lieu.  
\- Comme tu veux. Souris-je

Au final, nous avions rejoint les autres et la journée s'était très bien terminée. Une fois rentrés, Tendou m'avait harcelé de questions pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et j'avais fini par tout avouer. Il était vraiment heureux. Quelques jours plus tard, Ushijima m'avait amené à l'aquarium et j'y avais découvert des tas d'espèces aquatiques que je ne connaissais pas, dont je n'avais jamais entendu le nom. Ensuite, les rendez-vous s'étaient enchaînés et depuis environ un mois, j'étais officiellement en couple avec lui.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des sélections des nationales. Shiratorizawa jouait contre Karasuno et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je voulais encourager mon équipe, évidemment, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne changerait rien, qu'on était déjà mort. Au final, le résultat du match me donna raison. Ce fut serré, compliqué et j'avais eu le sentiment que Ushijima s'était donné encore plus à fond que pour les précédents matchs.

Lorsque je vis qu'ils s'étiraient je les rejoignis. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à entendre quoi que ce soit. Alors je me contentai de leur tapoter le dos ou l'épaule dans un geste affectif. Même pour Shirabu ! Tendou et Ushijima étaient les derniers encore en train de s'étirer alors je les rejoignis. Tendou se redressa d'un bond pour se jeter dans mes bras et se plaindre du central blond de Karasuno.

\- C'est vrai que c'était lui le meilleur joueur cette fois. Sans lui, vous auriez sûrement gagné. Il réfléchit plus que toi Commentais-je d'un ton moqueur  
\- C'est une très bonne équipe compléta Ushijima, ils ont tous des capacités et assemblés ensemble, ils réussissent à toutes les utiliser pleinement sans se gêner entre eux.  
\- Mmh j'hochai la tête  
\- Je t'ai pas vu d'ailleurs ! Protesta le roux passer en me lâchant  
\- Eh bien... j'étais là mais… j'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors je me suis fait discrète.  
\- Tu as sentis qu'on allait perdre ?!  
\- Plus ou moins.  
\- Arrrrrrr

Je détournai le regard, gênée, et profitai de ma liberté soudaine pour me rapprocher d'Ushijima. Ce dernier me sourit légèrement avant de m'entraîner avec lui. Une fois tout le monde changé et dans le bus, le chemin en direction de l'Académie commença. J'étais assise à côté d'Ushijima, la tête sur son torse. C'était très agréable comme sensation, les battements de son cœur m'endormant lentement, comme une berceuse.

Une fois le bus arrivé à Shiratorizawa, tout le monde sortit du bus. La nuit commençait à tomber alors Ushijima décida de me ramener, Tendou ayant prévu de sortir avec Yamagata et Goshiki. Le chemin fut silencieux, mais un silence apaisant, pas gênant ou lourd. Ushijima avait pris ma main depuis le début du trajet et je dois dire que pour moi chez qui elles étaient tout le temps gelées, c'était agréable cette douce chaleur.

Ma maison apparut dans mon champ de vision et je la montrais du doigt au capitaine. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'arrêta au portail. Je m'apprêtais à le saluer avant de rentrer mais il m'en empêcha, gardant sa main dans la mienne et utilisant l'autre pour caresser ma joue. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop fort pour ma santé physique, s'emballant un peu plus lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi, inclinant légèrement la tête. Les joues rouges et brulantes, je fermai les yeux, m'approchant timidement de lui.

Ce premier baiser fut incroyable. Bien sûr, il était un peu maladroit et rigide, mais c'était exactement comme lui. Et puis après tout, Ushijima m'avait embrassé ! C'était suffisamment génial pour que je n'ai aucun commentaire à donner.

***

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être nerveuse tu sais ?  
\- Merci maman, dire ça a fait disparaître tout mon stresse ! Ironisais-je  
\- Tu es stressée donc je ne vais rien dire.  
\- Désolée, soupirais-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras, et merci de me soutenir.  
\- C'est normal ma chérie sourit-elle largement, maintenant, dépêche-toi ! Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie.

J'hochai la tête et montai dans ma chambre pour terminer de me préparer. Aujourd'hui, j'allais être diplômée de l'Académie de Shiratorizawa. Rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée... mais je devais être courageuse. Je réussirais à faire ce discours de clôture et à y survivre !

Une fois prête, mon père sortir la voiture et ma mère et moi le rejoignirent rapidement. Être en retard n'était pas une option. En chemin, je repensais à ces dernières années. Depuis le dernier match de mon frère et Ushijima, deux années s'étaient écoulés. Aujourd'hui, Tendou étudiait pour devenir psychologue et Ushijima était toujours dans l'équipe nationale du Japon.

La voiture entra dans le parking de l'Académie et je soupirai tandis que mon père cherchait une place. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils avaient pu tous les deux se libérer quelques heures pour assister à la cérémonie. À cause de leurs études je ne les avais pas vu depuis au moins un mois alors... ils me manquaient. Ushijima plus que Tendou, désolée pour lui.

Au bout de vingt minutes, on avait enfin trouvé une place. Heureusement, on réussit à arriver juste à temps et je rejoignis ma place auprès de [t/ma], la vice-présidente du conseil des élèves. Je l'avais rencontré en deuxième année, au moment où Tendou et Ushijima me manquaient le plus, et depuis on ne s'était pas quitter. Au passage, c'est moi la présidente, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle on était toute les deux sur l'estrade avec les professeurs.

\- T'as failli être en retard la prez', se moqua-t-elle  
\- Disons que j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir se garer dans le hall.  
\- En même temps, c'est la cérémonie de fin d'année Sherlock, tu m'étonne qu'il y ait à bloc de monde !  
\- Mmh...  
\- ... elle soupira et donna un grand coup dans mon dos, allez, t'as pas besoin de stresser, il est génial ton discours !  
\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Marmonnais-je, mes joues rougissantes  
\- En même temps, c'est moi qui t'ai quasiment dit d'écrire tout ce qu'il y'a de marqué ! Sourit-elle avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent, au fait, tu as croisé Ushijima déjà ou pas encore ?!  
\- Pas encore.

Elle semblait avoir autre chose à dire mais le directeur commença la cérémonie à ce moment-là, reportant la conversation à plus tard. Plusieurs discours suivirent, puis le directeur appela les élèves un par un pour leur donner leur diplôme. Une fois la cérémonie presque terminée, le directeur me fit m'installer devant le micro pour le discours de clôture. J'inspirai profondément et me concentrai sur mes mots.

_"Aujourd'hui, nous allons tous poursuivre notre chemin en dehors de l'Académie, des rêves plein la tête et tous les outils en main pour les réaliser. Cela ne serait pas possible sans le soutien apporté par nos professeurs et nos familles alors c'est le moment de les en remercier ! - "_

Après le discours, la cérémonie se termina rapidement. Tout le monde venait me féliciter et j'avais du mal à ne pas partir en courant et me cacher pendant une ou deux décennies. Puis, deux bras entourèrent ma taille et je sursautai avant de voir le visage d'Ushijima. Je souris, rassurée, et me retournai pour le serrer contre moi. Tendou était juste derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Soupirais-je, dans les bras de mon cher Ushijima  
\- À moi aussi, [t/p]. Il caressa tendrement mes cheveux quelques secondes avant de devoir me lâcher  
\- Hey, n'oublie pas que c'était ma sœur avant d'être ta chérie ! En plus, c'est moi qui vous ai présenté ! Protesta bruyamment Tendou, tout en m'arrachant des bras de l'ancien capitaine.  
\- Mais oui Satori, toi aussi tu m’as manqué. Répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte

Je leur présentai officiellement [t/ma], qui au passage semblait bien aimer mon grand frère, et la discussion aurait durée encore longtemps si mon père n'était pas venu nous chercher. Comme prévu, [t/ma] venait passer la soirée chez nous. Par contre, je ne savais pas que Ushijima et Tendou aussi. Encore moins qu'ils restaient également pour dormir.  
Le lendemain de cette soirée géniale - ou la meilleure de toutes les meilleures amies du monde m'avais laissé avec Ushijima juste parce qu'on se voyait moins souvent qu'elle et moi, j'appris qu'elle en avait profité pour beaucoup se rapprocher de mon frère.

***

"Ushijima !"  
"Bonjour [t/ma], cela faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?"  
"T'as plus important Mr le joueur pro, je suis à l'hôpital là et-"  
"À l'hôpital ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Elle pouvait limite entendre ses sourcils se froncer  
"Ta femme est en train d'accoucher gros malin, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore au boulot ?!"  
"..." il y eut un long silence "j'arrive"  
"Satori devrait être quasi arrivé, bouge-toi !"

Et elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Après tout, sa meilleure amie était en train de lui broyer le poignet - oui c'était moi, je plaide coupable. Mais je souffre là alors j'ai de bonnes raisons.

\- Ushijima sera bientôt là [t/p] ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Et... et Yume ? Marmonnais-je  
\- T'inquiète pas, ta nièce doit être en train de se faire gâter par sa grand-mère actuellement dit-elle avec un léger rire, ça sera bientôt pareil pour le tien chérie, t'inquiète pas.  
\- J'ai hâte que ce soit terminé.

Les heures qui suivirent furent absolument horrible. Heureusement que je n'étais pas seule, sinon je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi. Actuellement, [t/ma] et Tendou était reparti pour s'occuper de leurs fille, Ushijima dormait sur un fauteuil non loin, et j'étais allongée sur mon lit d'hôpital, un tout petit bébé endormi dans les bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit grand ses beaux yeux [c/e] et me fixa. Je me contentais de sourire.

\- Bienvenue sur Terre [n/b].

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima, c'est fait !
> 
> Les prochains seront Bokuto et Iwaizumi ^^


End file.
